1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for reducing or stopping flow through a tubular structure of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices exist for stenting tubular structures in patients. Stents typically maintain patency in tubular structures such as blood vessels. As a result, flow of fluid such as blood through the tubular structures is generally maintained.